


You've Got Me

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Unsafe Sex, i mean briefly but its in there, poly!Queen, to be taken with a grain of salt obviously, your local wlw doesnt really know how dicks work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: Brian breaks down from the pressure of his thesis work, but luckily, he has three boyfriends who understand his needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an Anon on tumblr who gave me a prompt based on Poly!Queen Week's Wednesday prompt, which of course is: Brian is stressed over a deadline and the boys help him relax. 
> 
> "Brian has been working day and night for his thesis but all that sleep deprivation isn’t doing him any good; He’s stressed, anxious and almost on the brink of a break down so the other three finally decide that enough is enough and proceed to drag him to bed, suck his brains out and fuck him to exhaustion that Brian immediately falls asleep after he comes."
> 
> I've decided on a whim to split this piece in two chapters. I was going to post it as a oneshot, but I found a nice place to leave you hanging on.

John saw it the moment it happened. The moment Brian had pushed himself to his breaking point. It was the most anticlimactic breakdown John had ever seen. Brian had been sitting at his end of the dining table, books and papers scattered around him. His hair was extra unruly because he kept running his fingers through it or tugging at it. Brian had simply dropped his pen on top of his opened textbook and looked up at John, who had been furiously trying to come up with a new song across from him. The hazel eyes that stared at John with defeat were rimmed with dark shadows. 

“I can’t do it,” Brian glanced down at the mess in front of him. John wasn’t sure if Brian actually wanted him to answer because it seemed as though he had whispered it to himself. 

“You _ can _do it, Bri -” 

“No, Deaky, I - I know you’re saying that because you think it’s what I want to hear. Or maybe you do really think it,” Brian shrugged “But, what if I don’t even _ want _to do it anymore? What if I’m just...done?” 

When Brian looked back up at John, his eyes were rimmed red with unshed tears. John rushed to his side, his heart breaking for Brian. John knew he had been working day and night on his thesis and the deadline had been creeping up faster than any of them expected. The moment John wrapped his arms around Brian, the older man buried his face into the softness of John’s jumper and John _ felt _him break apart. The force of Brian’s shudders caught John unaware and almost knocked him over. But John simply planted his feet and pulled Brian closer. 

“I’ve got you,” John whispered, “I’ve always got you, Bri.” 

John wished Freddie and Roger were home. 

* * *

It took some time, but John finally managed to maneuver Brian into their bed. Though John wasn’t sure if it was even helping. Brian was still crying, no doubt stuck in his head, being tortured by his fears. John did the only thing he could do, gather Brian close to his chest in hopes that the sound of his heartbeat would pull Brian back down to earth. They lay together for a while, John really wasn’t sure how long, before Brian finally quieted down to just sniffles. Even though they were lying down, John felt him sag in his arms. 

“Do you want to sleep, love?” John asked quietly. 

Brian shook his head. 

“Alright,” John gave him a gentle kiss on the crown of his head. Sometimes, when Brian got too overwhelmed, or to any extreme emotion, really, he just couldn’t get the words out. The first few times it happened, the boys were concerned - more than they already were at seeing him in distress. But later on, once things had settled a bit, Brian was able to explain. Sometimes the words just didn’t want to come out, sometimes it was just too much effort to speak, sometimes the different possible answers in his head were too overwhelming and he got lost trying to choose the right one. It always passed, and the boys always helped him through it.

John finally heard the other half of their relationship as they came home, energized voices filling the silence of their flat. It didn’t take long for them to quiet down, and even less long for them to make their way to the bedroom. 

“Is he alright?” Freddie asked John quietly. He knew it wasn’t a good sign when Brian didn’t put away his study material. 

John shook his head minutely, careful that Brian didn’t feel the movement. 

“It’s been a tough night,” He kept his answer vague but honest. 

Roger didn’t say anything, opting to immediately climb into bed and press himself against Brian. He was so close that when he threw his arm over Brian’s waist, his hand landed on John’s hip. Roger gave him a small squeeze and John smiled over Brian’s hair. Roger then buried his face in Brian’s mess of curls to kiss his head, 

“I love you,” He whispered softly against Brian’s skin. 

Freddie settled behind John and greeted him with a quick kiss. 

“Brian,” Freddie asked softly. Brian’s puffy hazel eyes peeked up at him from the other side of John’s shoulder, Freddie took it as a sign to continue. “Darling, do you trust us?” 

Brian gave him a slow blink and gentle nod.

“Let us take care of you,” Roger said, knowing immediately where Freddie was going.

“Give us all your worries and let us shoulder your burdens for the night.” John finished. 

Brian clung to John as he nodded. 

* * *

They took it slowly, knowing that pushing Brian too far too fast wouldn’t be beneficial for him. So Freddie got up first and made his way to the dresser and started rummaging around. Roger got up next, but not before trailing kisses down Brian’s neck and along the curve of his shoulder. 

“We’re going to take extra good care of you, Bri.” He promised, before leaving the bed. 

John ran a hand along Brian’s back to help stay him calm. He kept his eye on Freddie and Roger discussing quietly on the other side of the room, waiting to see what they decided on. After some nodding, Roger left the room and Freddie held up their black set of ropes. John grinned before shifting his attention back to Brian. 

“Can you sit up for me, love?” 

Brian did so quietly and immediately spotted Freddie walking over, ropes in hand. John saw his pupils blow wide and there was a little spark in his eyes. Roger slid back into the room with a glass of water that he gently brought up to Brian’s lips. Once Brian finished, Roger ran a damp cloth over his face,

“Let’s get you cleaned up a bit, yeah?” Roger searched Brian’s eyes for any signs that this wasn’t what he wanted. “Start the night fresh. We’ve got you now, baby, we’ve got you.” 

Brian sighed and rested his forehead against Roger’s; holding himself up was just too much to bear. Without hesitating, Roger pulled him close and kept whispering soft encouragements. Brian didn’t know how much time passed before John gently said,

“Bri? I think you need to get out of your head for a nice long while, so we’re going to take our time with you tonight. I know it’s a lot of effort, but if you have to go to the washroom now would be the time to do it. We want you to be comfortable for this.” 

“Come, darling,” Freddie encouraged, extending his hand to Brian. 

Brian closed his eyes as if gathering his strength before placing his hand in Freddie’s and letting the signer haul him up. Brian was a little shaky on his feet and Freddie immediately threw his arm around him to support him. 

“You’re wonderful, my shining star.” Freddie crooned as they walked down the hall. 

Brian hung his head as he barely audibly muttered, “I’m a failure.” 

“Brian, we’re rockstars. How many people can say they’re achieving that?” Freddie gave him a gentle push into the washroom, “Now hurry up, darling. I can’t wait to have my way with you.” 

He closed the door and waited on the other side as he chatted on. Once, while discussing what helped Brian, he had mentioned to Freddie that hearing his voice was like an anchor to the world. It didn’t matter what he said, it gave Brian something else to focus on until the chaos on his head quieted down.

* * *

John and Freddie worked to do up the ties on Brian’s wrists and ankles while Roger busied himself with getting the rest of their supplies ready. 

“Give me your safewords, love,” John commanded gently while checking the ropes weren’t too tight or tugging in the wrong places. 

Brian took a steadying breath, then rattled through the colours easily, almost mindlessly now. He closed his eyes and he already felt a little safer, a little lighter, a little further away from his troubles. Brian felt a warm body snuggle into his side, he looked down to find Roger’s bright blue eyes staring back at him from his chest. 

“I love you exactly for who you are, you know.” Roger kissed along Brian’s chest sweetly. 

John had settled between Brian’s legs and was slowly running his fingers along them, keeping his touch light and teasing. Freddie was sitting on Brian’s other side, tenderly caressing his head. 

“You’re so beautiful, my darling. So vulnerable with us - because you know we’ll always take care of you. Isn’t that right?” 

Brian met Freddie’s eyes briefly and gave a small nod. John noticed him turn his head and screw his eyes shut again. 

“Brian, love, look at me,” John ran his hands comfortingly along the top of Brian’s thighs to his hips. “Do you want a blindfold tonight?”

“Please,” Brian managed with a whisper. 

Freddie did the honours, being careful not to trap any of Brian’s unruly curls. “There you go, darling. There’s nothing left to distract you now.” 

“Soon the only thoughts in your head will be how good we’re making you feel,” Roger said while rolling Brian’s nipples between his fingers. 

Roger felt the shiver go through Brian as a small sigh escaped his mouth. John brought his lips down to the inside of Brian’s thighs, alternating between slow, hot kisses and gentle nips. Brian was already half hard just from being tied up. When John got to his cock, he gave it a slow, long lick from the base all the way up to the tip before taking it in his hand and stroking him to full hardness. 

“That’s it, get nice and hard for me, babe.” John encouraged. 

Brian was already trying to push his hips forward for more, but he couldn’t get the leverage and quickly gave up with a whine. John kept pumping him with his hand as he wrapped his lips around the head and lapped at Brian’s slit, relishing the taste. 

Beside them, Roger’s own cock was hardening as he kept himself pressed to Brian’s side and watched with hungry eyes as Brian disappeared into John’s warm mouth. He absentmindedly started moving against Brian’s hip, just slow enough to relieve some of the building pressure. 

John swallowed down Brian’s cock as far as he could without choking - Brian was the longest out of all of them and only Freddie was able to take him down all the way. That didn’t stop John from giving it his all and he groaned around Brian’s hot and heavy cock. 

Even if he hadn’t seen John before the blindfold was put on, Brian still would’ve known it was him just by the way he ran his tongue on the underside of his cock. Brian let out a hiss that ended up turning into a breathy sigh when Roger sucked a swollen nipple between his teeth. His mouth was warm on Brian’s naked body and Brian shivered when he felt Roger pull away and let out a cool breath of air against him. On his other side, Freddie was slowly carding his fingers through what he could of Brian’s hair. 

“You’re being so good for us, my love,” Freddie whispered in his ear. He started gently toying his fingers along Brian’s jaw and tipped his head towards him. “Remind me how many times you can come in one night.” 

Brian whined, he wanted to keep being good for them - so that he could at least say he was good at _ something _. Brian forced the number out between his lips,

“Six,” 

Freddie hummed and grazed his lips against Brian’s in an almost kiss. Brian parted his lips, expecting - hoping for more. Instead, he felt Freddie’s breath against his cheek, his promise making him suck in a breath as arousal shot through him. 

“Tonight it’ll be seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it so far! As always, don't be shy to let me know what you think! 
> 
> I'm going to have the second bit posted at some point before the end of Poly Week, it'll depend on how quickly I'm able to work on it. 
> 
> Don't forget that you can come say hi, send me a prompt, or drop by for a chat on my tumblr: @yasmamamercury


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I underestimated the amount of time it would take me to write this. I hope it was worth the wait!

Brian came with a cry as he struggled against his restraints and spilled himself down John’s throat. John swallowed what he could around Brian’s cock, the rest dripping out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. He swiped his fingers in it and moved up to straddle Brian’s chest, nudging a huffy Roger out of the way. John could feel Brian still heaving from the force of his orgasm beneath him. 

“Open your mouth for me, doll,” 

Brian obeyed immediately and John slid his come-covered fingers inside. Brian started sucking them clean without needing to be prompted. 

“You taste so fucking good, don’t you, Bri?” 

Brian could only let out a strangled moan around John’s fingers as Freddie settled between his open legs and licked up the sloppy mess John had left on their boyfriend’s cock. 

“You do taste delicious, my darling. I can’t wait to suck you dry,” 

“Not dry! Don’t be selfish,” Roger huffed, “I want some too,” 

Freddie grinned at him, “Don’t worry, love. You know Brian always has plenty to go around.”

Brian had the shortest refractory period of the four of them, and the boys often used it to their advantage. Freddie pulled the blond in for a filthy kiss, wasting no time before sliding their tongues together. Roger moaned a little more than necessary, for Brian’s sake. If he couldn’t enjoy watching the show like John was, half twisted atop Brian’s chest to look behind him, Roger could at least make sure that Brian heard them. And he did, judging by his once again hardening cock. Freddie reached down to take him in his hand as he breathlessly pulled away from Roger. 

“I can’t believe you’re already hard again,” Brian blushed at Freddie’s words. “And you have no idea how intoxicating it is.” 

He closed his lips around the head of Brian’s length and gave a few teasing bobs of his head while stroking him. Freddie loved teasing Brian, especially when he was tied up, or otherwise restrained. He took great pleasure in knowing that he could make Brian beg, make him say the dirtiest things just to be allowed to come. Of course, Freddie appreciated Brian’s position as well (in more ways than one), seeing as he also loved begging. Maybe that was why he enjoyed pushing Brian so, Freddie knew firsthand the kind of rush it gave. 

“Rog,” Brian heard Freddie’s harsh whisper. “You’re sitting on the bottle, darling. Toss it here.”

There was some shuffling on the bed and beside him, John snickered. Brian started when he felt a cool, slick finger press at his entrance. He hadn’t even heard Freddie open the lube that Roger had, presumably, tossed him. Though to be fair, Brian couldn’t concentrate on much other than the burning need Freddie had been building up inside of him. If there was any pain from Freddie’s finger sliding into him, Brian didn’t notice - or care. He tried to push down to get Freddie to go even a fraction deeper, but his attempts were futile. 

Freddie set an irregular rhythm that kept Brian guessing as he alternated between twisting his finger to work Brian open, and bringing his mouth down onto Brian’s straining cock. But never at the same time, and never at the intensity Brian wanted. Freddie never used more than one finger and never descended more than halfway onto Brian, even though they all knew Freddie could deep throat him with ease. It was maddening and Brian got lost in his need, a mess of moans and whines. 

Brian was mid-moan when a pair of soft lips landed on his and a warm tongue made its way inside his mouth. John. Brian could recognize that tongue anywhere on his body. John then tugged at Brian’s plump bottom lip with his teeth and teasingly ran his tongue along it. Brian’s high moans filled the room before John swallowed them all again. 

Freddie could tell Brian was getting close by the way the muscles in his thighs quivered and the way Brian clenched around his finger. Though he did love to tease, tonight wasn’t about teasing Brian, tonight was about making him come so hard that his mind went blank. Freddie was working his mouth on Brian, teasing him with his tongue, when he decided to plunge his finger back into Brian. Brian couldn’t help the groan that escaped him and he pulled away from John, panting,

“Please, Freddie,”

“Tell me what you want. Use your words, darling, I know you can.”

“Want you - want your mouth,”

“You’ve got my mouth, you’ve got it anywhere you want.” Freddie kissed Brian’s hipbone and stomach with a grin, causing him to squirm beneath the touch. “Be specific for me,”

“Want to come in your mouth. Please, Freddie, please. Need _ you _,” Brian’s voice pitched in frustration. He was so close, he just needed Freddie to push him over the edge.

“I’ve got you, darling.” 

Freddie swallowed Brian down until the tip of his nose was pressed against him. There was always an instinctive moment of panic when Freddie’s body realized that his breathing had been partially obstructed. But over time, Freddie had trained himself to take deep breaths through his nose until the feeling passed. It didn’t take long and soon Freddie was furiously working his mouth over Brian’s cock and pumping his finger in and out of him. Freddie smiled around Brian when he felt Roger pull back his hair to keep it out of his face. At the head of the bed, John’s mouth was practically latched to Brian’s neck and as he worked to suck in a pattern of bruises all over his throat. 

All it took to push Brian over the edge for a second time was Freddie seamlessly inserting another finger into him. He came hard and fast, overwhelmed by the sensations, hot ropes of come shooting down the back of Freddie’s throat. Freddie swallowed it all greedily, humming in contentment around Brian’s cock and working him through every last quiver. 

“_ Fuck, Bri _. You’re so beautiful when you come,” Roger breathed. He gave a playful swat to Freddie’s shoulder, “Move over, Fred, it’s my turn,” 

“Not yet,” Brian’s voice was quiet and hoarse as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Oh, don’t worry, baby,” Roger grinned, “I’ll get you nice and hard and begging to come again in no time.” 

This time, Brian did hear the flick of the cap of their bottle of lube, but all his thoughts were hazy and he didn’t have time to process it before Roger stuffed two fingers inside of him without any preamble. Brian jerked against the expertly tied ropes with a cry, the sudden touch on his body sent a hot spark racing through him,

“Fuck, Rog!” Brian whimpered as his spent cock gave an interested twitch. Roger’s free hand immediately began to rub soothing patterns into Brian’s thigh. 

“Too Rough? I’m sorry, baby,”

“ ’s fine. Feels good,” 

“Did I surprise you?” Fond amusement rang clear in Roger’s voice. 

Brian nodded faintly and let out a breathy, “Yeah,”

“I’ll make it up to you,” 

Roger leaned down and started trailing kisses along the sensitive insides of Brian’s thighs while curling the fingers that he had buried deep inside Brian’s tight heat. It didn’t take long for Roger to find the spot he was looking for and Brian arched his back with a strangled moan. 

“So beautiful,” John breathed, gazing down at Brian from his side. He gave Brian another rough kiss, leaving his pink lips swollen and glistening. “You’re fucking delicious, every inch of you.”

Brian’s whines were practically continuous, the different sensations on his body only served to heighten his pleasure. John was running his calloused fingers delicately along Brian’s torso, making him squirm beneath his touch. Roger’s fingers kept working Brian open, fucking him hard and fast before slowing down and grazing his prostate again and again. Freddie was lapping at his nipples before swirling his tongue around each hardened bud. Brian’s cock ached as he filled out again, and Roger, merciless as he was, wrapped his strong fingers around him and started stroking without faulting, even when Brian whimpered and tried to pull away. 

Roger brought his mouth about half-way down Brian’s length before hallowing his cheeks and setting a steady pace, never stopping the rhythmic pull of his cock or the way his fingers were twisting and scissoring Brian open - a promise of what was still to come. 

Brian could already feel his third orgasm looming ahead, threatening to burst in only moments. A pair of lips captured his and he let out a surprised gasp. Before Brian could determine which of his boyfriends was kissing him, the kiss broke. Half a second later, a second pair came down. 

Freddie and John were hovering just inches away from Brian’s face, his blindfold still snug over his eyes and his lips were parted in invitation. They took turns kissing Brian, soft and slow at first but it didn’t take long for things to get heated. Freddie gave Brian a particularly filthy kiss, making sure John caught the slide of their tongues together and the way Freddie sucked at Brian’s bottom lip. John’s eyes darkened at the sight and a shiver ran through him. He let Freddie finish his display, and the moment he pulled away from Brian, John fisted a hand in his hair, 

“You’re always such a fucking tease, Freddie.” He whispered roughly before crashing their mouths together. Beneath them, Brian whimpered at the loss of attention - or maybe because of the way Roger was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Oh, sorry babe, are you feeling ignored?” John asked in mock sympathy at Brian’s whines. 

John and Freddie both leaned down to press their lips against Brian’s mouth. It was awkward and it didn’t quite work, but then Roger took him a little deeper and fingered him a little harder and suddenly Brian was seeing stars behind his eyelids as he came with a muffled shout. A wave of pleasure crashed over him and Brian instinctively moved to curl in on himself, only to have the ropes dig harshly into his skin.

Roger swallowed whatever Brian had left to give as he worked him through orgasm. He wanted to give Brian more time to catch his breath before fucking him. But when Roger watched the way Brian squirmed, the fullness of his pink lips, the bruising patterns beginning to form beneath the sheer layer of sweat that covered him, desire burned through him. 

“Need you, Bri,” He said roughly, thankful that he had opened Brian enough to be able to slide his aching cock right into him in one smooth push. Brian cried out brokenly but it only spurred Roger on to quickly work up to a bruising pace. 

“You’ve gotten to come so many times,” Roger panted out, “But we haven’t gotten to at all. I don’t think that’s fair. Do you?” 

It was John who noticed them first - the tears tracking down Brian’s face. Roger caught the way John’s shoulders tensed, causing him to cast a worried glance at Brian’s face. 

“Brian, love,” John’s voice was tender but sharp, making sure to keep his commanding tone, “Can you give us a colour?” 

Freddie wiped away Brian’s tears with a gentle sweep of his thumbs as he soothed him.

“Green,” Brian breathed out. 

“Perfect, baby.” Roger stopped holding back and started pounding into Brian. “Fucking _ hell _, you’re tight. Feels so fucking good on my hard cock.” 

The boys loved getting Roger worked up to the point of desperation where he would start letting absolute filth tumble from his lips. There was nothing hotter than Roger’s breathy, raspy voice spilling out his desires. Brian’s cock was hard again and it twitched painfully. Tears were flowing freely from under his blindfold down his cheeks and Brian let out a pitched whine. Roger’s fingers tightened sharply on Brian’s hips.

“I can’t believe your fucking gorgeous cock is hard again already.” Roger panted, “So needy for us, aren’t you, baby? Need us to take care of you and make you scream?” 

Brian was past words as he nodded fervently. 

“We’ll always take care of you, our beautiful genius.” John’s voice was thick with desire and he bit back a groan as he finally started fisting his own cock. 

“You should never have to worry about anything with us, my darling. You’ve got us for the rest of your life, and we’ll always know what you need.” Freddie’s resolve had also broken, and he let out filthy groan when he swiped his thumb through the mess of precome that glistened around the head of his cock. 

“And sometimes, what you need is for us to use you, make you ours, make your mind go blank.” Roger grunted as he shifted angles.

Brian let out a cry and Roger grinned in victory. His brow furrowed in concentration and he made sure to keep pounding into Brian just right. Roger was completely lost in the rhythm, nothing mattered more to him than making Brian delirious with pleasure. 

“You’re gonna come for me again, beautiful boy. Just because I’m telling you to and just because you want to be good for us.” Roger could feel the delicious burn starting to intensify in the pit of his stomach. “I won’t even have to touch your cock. I could probably make you come without touching you anywhere at all. You’re so desperate to please us, we could probably get you to come for us on command.” 

John let out a harsh whisper, his voice raspy with lust, “_ Fuck _,” 

“Jesus, Rog, that’s the best idea you’ve had in a while,” Freddie said, breathless. 

But Roger wasn’t listening, too focused on the way Brian’s body began to tense beneath him. 

“You’re getting close, aren’t you, baby?” He didn’t need Brian to answer to know he was right. Roger kept encouraging him. “Come on then, I need to feel you come on my cock. I need you clenching and shaking around me so I can give you my huge load. Be a good boy and come for us,” 

It was enough to get Brian going again as he clenched tightly around Roger and let out a wail. Brian shook as he came dry, his body trying to contort itself away from the painful pleasure. Roger’s vision almost went white when the force of his orgasm hit him. He spilled himself into Brian with a series of strangled moans and curses. 

Exhaustion hit him quickly afterwards and clouded his head, it took all of Roger’s strength to carefully pull out of Brian and scramble to his side, narrowly avoiding collapsing onto the sobbing mess that was his boyfriend. He took Brian into his arms as much as he could and kissed his temple, 

“You did so good, baby,” His words were a little slurred, but Roger couldn’t be too bothered to care. “That was absolutely gorgeous. I can’t believe how lucky we are to have you. You amazing, beautiful man.” 

Freddie and John echoed his sentiments as their hands travelled over Brian’s body to soothe him. When Brian’s cries quieted down to sniffles, Freddie moved between his legs, eager to have his turn. He reached a finger down to the trail of Roger’s come that was leaking out of Brian. Freddie brought it back up and pushed it into Brian, along with a second finger. Brian let out another broken sound as Freddie slowly worked his fingers in and out of him. Freddie knew Roger had already fucked Brian open, and soon he pulled his wet fingers out and wiped them on Brian’s spent cock with teasing touches. 

“You’re so sensitive,” Freddie commented, almost in awe. 

Brian whimpered and tried to pull away from the touch, “Hurts,”

“We know, babe,” John kissed Brian’s forehead tenderly, “But we’re not done with you yet, not unless you use your safeword. Freddie and I still have to fuck you nice and hard.” 

Freddie’s steady stimulation had Brian slowly filling out again and when no safeword was uttered, he lined his cock up to Brian’s entrance and pushed in. A satisfied groan escaped Freddie’s lips,

“You’re so hot and wet for us. Fucking gorgeous,”

Freddie’s praise floated around Brian, it was muffled and distant yet ringing inside of him at the same time. Brian was floating, the pain and pleasure that was being wrenched out of him met somewhere in the middle and made Brian feel _ alive _. He could feel the ropes tugging at his skin, anchoring him in a world where he was loved and cared for; a world where nothing existed beyond their bedroom. Where the only thing that mattered was the here and the now and the need to do whatever he had to keep all these sensations going. Brian was dimly aware of the hot tears streaming down his face, and the distant cries he was hearing barely registered as his own. Someone’s lips were on his again - Roger, his brain supplied fuzzily. Roger was being so soft and pliant as he moved against Brian, a sharp contrast to the harsh pull of Freddie’s hand on his throbbing cock. But still, he needed more.

“Freddie,” Brian breathed, unsure if he had actually been able to say his name out loud. 

“What is it, my love?” 

“H-harder,” 

Freddie’s eyes darkened as his grinned wickedly, “Happy to oblige, darling,” He tightened his grip on Brian’s now fully hard cock, his hand working in time with the hard thrusts he was delivering to Brian’s aching hole. “So needy for us,” 

Brian got lost in the feeling of Freddie filling him up, the steady pounding of his cock was like a heartbeat pulsing through him and Brian could do nothing but take it. His body felt like it was burning up, like every inch of his skin had turned into sensitive nerve endings - every touch had him gasping and desperate for more. He could feel every detail of Freddie’s cock as it stretched him and pounded into him over and over again.

“That’s it, Bri,” Freddie’s voice drifted down to encourage him, “You’re going to come for us again, aren’t you?”

Brian hadn’t realized how close he was to his fifth orgasm of the night, until the boys started encouraging him. Roger was whispering filth in his ear with the occasional sharp nip to his lobe while dragging his short nails down Brian’s chest and catching on his nipples. John was on his other side, fingers playing gently in his hair,

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” He whispered darkly, tangling his fingers in Brian’s curls and pulling hard. “You’re already nice and open for me, I’ll be able to slide right in and take what’s mine,”

Brian keened as he started to quiver, the thought of John having his way with him had him right on the edge. Freddie’s hips faltered from their steady rhythm as Brian clenched around him and he let out a curse under his breath. 

“You feel so good, sweetheart, you’re gonna make me come.” Freddie panted as he chased his release while still working his hand over Brian’s used cock, hoping to bring them to completion together. “Want me to come inside you, fill you up like Roger did? Make you nice and wet for John?” 

John locked eyes with Freddie, desire burning through him, “Do it, Freddie. Use him, make our boy scream.” 

A spark of hot pleasure shot through Freddie at John’s words and before he knew it he was emptying himself inside Brian, giving him everything he had with a broken string of curses. He kept going, sweat beading on his body, and soon tore another wail out of Brian as his cock twitched and jerked in Freddie’s hand as he came soon after. The boys worked Brian through his cries, petting and caressing him until his body stopped shaking with the force of his pleasure. Satisfied that Brian was taken care of, Freddie pulled his spent cock out of him with a filthy wet sound and dropped himself on top of him, kissing whatever expanse of pale skin he could reach. 

“Bloody hell, Bri!” With his chest still heaving, Freddie rolled off of Brian with breathy chuckle, while knocking into John in the process. “You might just kill me some day, dear. That was fucking amazing.” 

John kissed into Freddie’s neck with a whisper of “_ Beautiful, _” before taking his spot on top of Brian and straddling his hips. He ran his hands soothingly up Brian’s chest, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. John’s weight on top of him had Brian melting into the mattress with a whine.

“Only two more orgasms left, babe. You’re doing so well for us, so good.” John let his tongue explore Brian’s pliant mouth as he pressed his hard and needy cock against the older man’s stomach. “Are you ready for my cock, Bri? I need you - need your tight little ass around me.” John whispered against his lips. 

After spending the night taking in the sights and sounds of Brian reaching his pleasure over and over again, John was sure he was going to burst. He moved down Brian’s body to settle between his legs for the second time that night. John couldn’t hold back his groan at the sight that greeted him,

“Oh my, Freddie and Rog really made a mess of you, babe. You look so fucking hot with their come leaking out of you like that,”

Roger and Freddie shared the same satisfied, toothy grin at John’s words. 

“Had to make you ours, Bri,” Roger whispered in his ear. 

Freddie hummed, letting his fingers roam over the inside of Brian’s arms, causing him to squirm at the sensation, “Indeed,”

John took his cock in his hand and teased Brian’s gaping entrance, just pushing the head in before taking it out again, “Our pretty doll, always ready to be used however we want. You know we’ll always take care of you,”

Brian made a breathy noise that almost sounded like John’s name. John grinned at Brian’s desperation,

“You want me to fuck you, beautiful? Hmm? Is that what you need?” He knew Brian’s head was floating far too high to formulate an answer, which, if he was honest, was part of the fun. John took pity on his sniveling boyfriend and pushed his cock into him in one smooth thrust. Surprisingly, it was the sound of John’s deep groans that filled the otherwise quiet room as Brian’s tight wet heat enveloped him. Brian was mostly quiet, too far gone to do much more than let his mouth fall open in a small _ o, _tears quietly streaming down his face, as he took every inch John had to give him. 

John wasted no time finding the angle that would allow his cock to brush up against Brian’s sensitive prostate with every hard and unforgiving thrust. John grunted with effort, knowing that he had to make every thrust count. 

“I’m not going to touch you until you come, Bri,” 

Brian let out a whimper at his words, hard cock already wanting relief. John prayed that he would last long enough to make good on his promise. Normally it wouldn’t be an issue, but Brian looked thoroughly fucked beneath him - his cheeks flushed so pink they were almost red, his lips were swollen from being bitten and kissed, he had bite marks all over his throat some even make it down to his chest. Just the sight of him, so lost in the moment - not having to worry about what he was going to do tomorrow, or with the rest of his life - so trusting of them all, practically made John’s mouth water as his heart swelled. 

John slowed his pace a fraction as he choked out, “I love you so much, Bri.” He smiled when Brian’s lips twitched up. “Gonna make you feel so good, babe.”

John made sure he had a good grip on Brian’s hips, before redoubling his efforts and pounding into him again. He watched as Brian’s cock jumped against his stomach. 

“Come on, baby - come for me, I know you can.” 

Brian let out choked sobs at the overwhelming sensation of John’s cock stretching him and rubbing over his most sensitive spot continuously. John felt the telltale signs of his impending orgasm as his thighs began to shake in effort and the arousal burned bright and low within him. Brian was in a similar state beneath him, his breath coming out in pants and high pitched whines that John was glad he knew were from pleasure and not from pain; well, not too much pain, in any case. 

Freddie and Roger encouraged Brian by teasing around his stomach and the top of his thighs, just close enough to almost touch his cock but pulling away at the last second. 

“Just let go, darling,” Freddie murmured, “Let John take care of you,” 

“I want to see you come again, Bri,” Roger said against his chest where he was leaving a trail of open kisses, occasionally swiping his tongue out to taste. “You’re so beautiful when you come. Let us watch you come again, just for us, baby.” 

With another strained sob, Brian tightened around John as his orgasm took him. John had just enough self control left to wrap his fingers around Brian’s cock as he came and worked him through it before finally giving in to his own needs. Brian’s cries echoed in John’s ears as he came with his cock buried deep inside of him, shuddering as he felt some come leak out and leave a sticky mess between the two of them.

Even through his own orgasm, John’s grip never loosened around Brian’s cock, never giving him a chance to catch his breath. 

“I’m going to keep working you through to your next one. I know you can take it.”

Brian was practically weeping as he tried to twist away from the touch. Freddie cast a concerned glance down at him as he worried at his bottom lip. Before John could take it further, Freddie found himself asking,

“Can you give us a colour, Brian darling? I know it’s hard, you must be feeling so much. I just want to check in on you, dear.”

Brian tried to take a deep breath as he forced out a hoarse, “_ Green, _”

“Good, good,” There was a trace of relief in Freddie’s voice. “Do you think you can come again, angel?” Brian shook his head slowly through the whimpers John was still tearing out of him, but they all knew better - especially after having given him the opportunity to put an end to it. “No? I think you can. Let’s try for one more time. Come for us one more time, our genius boy, and then we’ll let you rest with us.”

Freddie took over on Brian’s cock for John as the youngest repositioned himself to be able to bring his mouth down to kiss the inside of Brian’s thighs. John moved lower, unable to resist the temptation of the taste of the three of them on Brian’s skin. The minute John dipped his tongue between Brian’s cheeks, Brian let out an unrestrained cry that turned into a sob. John grinned and dove in again. Roger wrapped his hand on top of Freddie’s,

“You’re right on the edge, aren’t you, baby?” He could tell Brian hadn’t had time to come down from the high of his last release. “You’ve been doing so good for us.”

John worked his warm tongue from the cleft of Brian’s ass, up over his balls, and to the base of his cock, where Freddie and Roger’s hands were, not caring of the mess he dragged his face through. He felt Brian’s thighs start to shake from where his head was positioned between them as his tongue lapped at Brian’s entrance. 

“You can let go for us just once more, darling boy. We’ve got you - always.” 

Another wail escaped Brian as his body started to tremble, announcing his seventh and final orgasm of the night. Brian was showered in a chorus of praises as he reached his peak,

“Good boy,” 

“So fucking gorgeous,”

“I love you,”

John was glad they had decided to restrain Brian, with the force shaking through his body John was sure someone could have easily been hurt by flailing limbs. They all had their hands on Brian, gently soothing over his exhausted body, which was heaving and coated in sweat. 

"You did so wonderful for us, Bri," John said, "we're going to untie you and take care of you now, okay?"

Brian managed a weak nod of his head. Freddie and Roger got to work on the ropes, only bothering to get Brian out of them for now, they'd undo the parts anchored to the bed and put them away in the morning. A movement in the corner of Roger’s eye caught his attention, and he turned just in time to see John wipe at his face with the corner of a sheet. 

“Oh, come on, Deaks, I brought in a towel for that exact reason, for fuck sakes.” He grumbled, “Now we have to sleep with that all night,”

John shrugged and stuck his tongue out, “Too late.” 

He moved up to Brian's head and tipped it forward off the pillow as he pulled off the tear-soaked blindfold. 

"Keep your eyes closed for me, love." He carefully set Brian’s head back down on the pillow and cupped his face in his hands. John gently wiped away at Brian’s tears before smoothing over his eyebrows. He brought his own head down close, touching their noses together the way he knew Brian liked, so the first thing he would see was John. 

“You can open them whenever you’re ready, sweetheart,” Brian’s hazel eyes sought John’s immediately and though they were still glazed over, John could see his usual spark within them. "Welcome back," He murmured with a grin.

Brian gave him a lopsided smile before his eyes fluttered shut again. As soon as he was out of the ropes, John gathered him in his arms and hauled him onto his chest as Roger set to work wiping a damp cloth over Brian's body,

"You really need a bath, baby. But this will do for now," 

Freddie gently inspected Brian’s wrists and ankles, making sure no damage had been done. He peppered every joint with small kisses, making sure Brian knew he was loved. Roger tossed the used cloth onto the floor before reaching on the nightstand and bringing a glass of water up to Brian’s lips,

“Have a drink, love. Can’t have you getting dehydrated.”

Brian obediently parted his lips just enough for Roger to tip some water into his mouth. They still had loose ends to wrap up, the sheets still needed changing, they could all use a bath, and the supplies needed to be put away properly, but with Brian practically already asleep on John’s chest they decided it could wait until the morning. Freddie and Roger piled beside their boyfriends, bringing the blankets over all of them and the three of them whispered sweet praises to Brian as he blissfully drifted off. The last thing he heard was Freddie’s voice in his ear,

“We love you so much, Brian. You’re destined for wonderful things,”

* * *

Brian was the first one awake the next morning and his head felt clearer than it had in months. He wiggled his way out of bed and wrapped a blanket around himself before starting his morning routine. With a fresh cup of tea beside him, Brian settled in his spot at the table in front of his study materials, his determination renewed. 

Brian had no idea how long he worked, his head bent forward in concentration, occasionally tucking his unruly curls behind his ear when they fell into his face. 

“Our genius is back, darlings!” Freddie exclaimed as he walked into the room with Roger and John in tow. 

Their faces were bright as they looked at him with admiration. Roger was particularly chipper as he practically skipped up to Brian and settled on his lap, arms resting around his neck. He leaned in for a good morning kiss, his grin lighting up the room,

“How are you feeling?” 

“Sore,” Brian blushed, “But better,” He turned his head to Freddie and John, who were quietly discussing something between themselves, “Thank you,” 

They walked over, closing the distance between the four of them, John going around to stand behind Brian’s chair and wrapping his arms around his chest, leaning down to rest his chin on top of Brian’s head. Freddie stood beside him, somehow managing to wiggle an arm between Brian’s lower back and his chair, where he ran his fingers in small circles. 

“We were just saying that apparently all you needed was a good fucking,” Freddie winked down at Brian who flushed immediately with an embarassed groan, making the boys giggle. 

“Have you made any decisions about school?” John asked, eyeing the books and papers in front of them. 

Brian twisted his head to look up at him. John’s tender smile was contagious, the crinkles around his eyes somehow served to make them look like sparkling gems.

“I’ll stay and keep trying, I think.” 

John leaned down to kiss his forehead, “I’m so proud of you,”

Roger tugged at Brian’s blanket to get his attention, “Don’t be afraid to come to us next time you need us, baby. You don’t have to work yourself into a breakdown for us to take care of you.”

Freddie nodded, “He’s right, darling. We’re by your side through everything. Always. We’ve --”

“I know,” Brian said, his heart warming, “You’ve got me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write an overstim fic for a while now, so I had a lot of fun with this prompt - let me know what you think of the final result! 
> 
> You can always drop by for a chat or send me a prompt on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
